Destruction and Desire
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Murder, fire, and the Dark Lord's touch awaken Bellatrix's desires. Written for Fanfiction Idol on the HPFC forum and hp-may-madness on Livejournal.


Author's Notes: Written for Fanfiction Idol on the HPFC forum. Prompt: _Feel the fire burning up_/i_nspire me with blood_/o_f blue and green_

Also for hp_may_madness on Livejournal – prompt: "biting".

)O(

"Are you afraid, Bellatrix?"

The Dark Lord's words, and the scorn with which he spoke them, sung Bellatrix. She was not afraid, not ever, and the very suggestion disgusted her.

"No, my Lord, not at all," she told him, with all the dignity that she could muster. "I am not afraid. I would never be afraid of anything that you would have me do, my Lord," she added, not without a hint of sullenness at the idea. _I would think that he knows me better than that._

"And yet you tremble…" He touched her wrist and her breath caught in her throat at the feel of his cool skin brushing against hers. A knot tightened low in her belly, and if she had not been so self-controlled as she was she might have moaned. As it was, she barely managed to bite it back.

"I do not tremble in fear, my Lord."

"In what, then?"

_Excitement. Excitement for the kill, and excitement for you._

"Only in anticipation, my Lord," she told him. "I only wish to do your bidding."

"That is good…" His hand fell from hers, and she felt a twinge of disappointment, but was distracted as he flicked his hand upwards with a slight, graceful movement, indicating a nearby cottage. Bellatrix peered through the branches of the trees that they were standing hidden behind to look at it. There were lights shining brightly in the windows, and Bellatrix thought that she could hear someone laughing inside.

_Whoever it is… they won't be laughing for much longer…_

"What have they done, my Lord?" she asked, indicating the cottage and referring to the inhabitants. "If I may be so bold as to ask, that is…" she added swiftly.

"They are Mudbloods," he said calmly. "Mudbloods who demand greater privileges. The Ministry of Magic shall bend to their will if they are not dealt with. You understand, of course."

"Yes, I see… of course, my Lord."

He fell silent, and Bellatrix drew her wand with a fluttery, trembling breath. She pointed it at the cottage, edging slowly between the trees. She pushed a branch out of her face, and now she could see the house perfectly, and her heart was pounding wildly against her ribs, her blood rushing in her ears.

She could sense her master, just behind her, and his breath brushed against her neck. "No hesitation, Bellatrix…"

"_Incendio!_"

Fire leapt from her wand, spreading across the side of the cottage with unnatural speed. Even as Bellatrix watched, flames crawled over the walls, taking only moments to engulf the house in crackling golden light. She lowered her hand, shaking slightly from the knowledge that she was taking life, and stared with wide, wild eyes at the fire. It was burning up inside her too, as it burned the house. She could feel it throbbing in her blood. She looked down at her hands – the hands that had committed this crime so perfectly – and saw blue and green veins standing up upon them – veins that felt red hot beneath her skin.

She spun to face the Dark Lord, ecstasy showing in her expression. "Does this please you, my Lord? Do _I_ please you?"

"You do, Bellatrix," he told her, marked appreciation in his tone. "And you shall have your reward…"

"There is no greater reward than being in your service, my Lord."

"None?" She heard a note of sceptical amusement in his tone. "There is nothing more that you… desire?"

"My Lord, I–"

Bellatrix's planned declaration that she had no desires save that to please her master was cut short. Before Bellatrix was aware what was happening, the Dark Lord's lips pressed down over hers, and his long fingers threaded in her hair to keep her head in place as she gave a soft, surprised moan. She dared not touch him for fear of being too presumptuous – he was her Lord, after all – and she stood quite still, though she trembled and clenched her fists against the urge to lay her hands upon him. His teeth sank into her lips, and she struggled not to groan in pleasure.

Far too soon, he broke away, and looked at her, something akin to mirth flickering in his eyes alongside the reflection of the flames. Now, the excitement that made her shake – was it excitement at destruction, or was it just desire?

_Both._

"And I ask once more, Bellatrix," he said, calmly and smoothly, "and you shall not lie to me… is there a reward that you desire?"

Her cheeks flushed and she lowered her eyes, then lowly raised them once more, daring to smile just slightly at him.

"Perhaps, my Lord…" she breathed, running the tip of her tongue slowly over the place where he had bitten her, "perhaps there is… something."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
